<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memories and Marriages by MsDizzyDahlia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969614">Memories and Marriages</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDizzyDahlia/pseuds/MsDizzyDahlia'>MsDizzyDahlia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fem!Sides Super AU [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But I will break it up with some fluff every now and then, Don't worry, F/F, Fluff, I'm so sorry about the last one, Things are going to start getting really intense, mentions of injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDizzyDahlia/pseuds/MsDizzyDahlia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lola and Rema have been dating since the last year of high school. Rema thinks it's time to take the next step.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Intrulogical - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fem!Sides Super AU [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Memories and Marriages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This didn't turn out as fluffy as I imagined but it's still cute so here we go.</p><p>Here it is~ As promised, here we have the intrulogical proposal. I love these dorks so much, hope you enjoy &lt;3</p><p>Takes place less than a week before Virgo... well can't really tell you since spoilers, but just know that this takes place right before some serious stuff goes down. Sorry if you notice any inconsistencies, it’s tough work trying to keep the timeline straight. Feel free to put them in the comments if you do notice any.</p><p>Warnings: Brief mentions of injury, one mention of getting shot</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lola wasn’t actually sure where Rema was taking her. Her girlfriend seemed very excited about it, wherever it was, and her excitement was contagious. Both of them were in the car, chatting away, and ever so often Lola would tear her gaze away from her love and glance out the window. Something about what she saw tugged vaguely at a memory, but the glances were too brief to discern why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wherever they were going, she was sure her love had something special planned for it. Rema had been planning this outing for weeks, according to Ramona. She had tried unsuccessfully to pry the information out of her, but Ramona was annoyingly stubborn and admirably loyal to her sister. That and she was probably salty at Lola for confining her to her bed while her wound healed. The sun was getting low in the sky, and would surely be setting by the time they arrived at their destination, if not completely gone. But for now, Lola was content not to pay attention to that, and just talk with her beloved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kept driving for several more minutes, Rema growing quieter and quieter as they approached wherever they were going. She kept fidgeting, tapping her finger on her thigh, squeezing the steering wheel, chewing on her lower lip. Was she… nervous? That… that was odd. Not that anything about Rema was usual, but this, even for her, was… unusual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rema’s change in demeanor was starting to affect Lola a bit too. Why was she acting so strange? Did this have anything to do with the battle with… the battle a few days ago? Lola had never seen Rema so worked up over something before. Ramona’s wound was well on its way to healing, and all in all, they had succeeded, but that… that had been the first time Lola had seen Rema go well and truly feral. It scared her, more than she was willing to admit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook off these thoughts as they pulled into the parking lot of a plaza, and Lola gasped. She recognized this place. The movie theater was obviously the main feature, but there were several restaurants and cafes surrounding it. She clearly remembered sitting at the table with her girls, her and Rema holding hands after </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>getting together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This… this is the movie theater where we had our first date, isn’t it?” She turned back to face Rema as she pulled into a parking space, and Rema turned to her with a nervous smile. The outing hadn’t started as a date, the girls had simply invited Lola to watch a movie with them. But this was where they had their first kiss. So it counted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… yeah it is. I… I thought this might be an appropriate place to be.” Rema’s statement only mildly confused Lola, but she nonetheless unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door, stepping out and closing it behind her. She had dressed up a bit for this occasion, wearing a dark blue blouse, and black flared pants. Rema was wearing a tightfitting lime green top with a v-neck shape and yoga pants, with a tan open cardigan vest overtop of it. There was a slight bulge in one of its pockets, but Lola had paid it no mind. Her love was always carrying some odd thing around with her. For all she knew, it was probably just pepper spray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rema came up beside her, and slipped her hand into Lola’s, staring at the ground and still acting nervous. Lola squeezed her hand reassuringly, and Rema looked up in surprise at her. Lola smiled gently, and the two of them started walking towards the building, Lola slightly ahead. In truth, she was excited to see how the facility had changed since they left, if it had changed at all. Would it be exactly like she remembered it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember what movie we watched when we came here?” Rema asked, grinning at her beloved, even though Lola could clearly hear the nerves in her voice. She was still trying to figure out what had her beloved so frazzled. Despite her rather chaotic lifestyle, or perhaps because of it, not much phased Rema. She was usually unshakeable, the battle they had had prior one of the very few exceptions to this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lola shook her head. “I believe it was some science fiction movie. I don’t remember what it was called, or anything about it really. I just remember that it was wholly unrealistic and unnecessarily graphic. Which, now that I think about it, is probably why you liked it so much. You are rather into the more gruesome aspects of cinema.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rema laughed out loud, her nervousness disappearing for a second. “No, that’s not actually why I picked it out. I just… it was about space, so I thought you’d like it. You always seemed really interested in the stars and I just…” She trailed off. Her smile faltered, and the unexplained nervousness fell back into place. “You spent the whole movie complaining about plot holes and special effects. I guess I didn’t know you as well as I thought I did.” She said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lola could practically feel the embarrassment rolling off her in waves, despite not having empathic abilities like Emily, and rushed to reassure her. “No no no, I get it. I… I appreciate the effort you went through for me and truthfully, I did enjoy the movie more than I ever cared to admit. I enjoy picking movies apart, it’s how you know that I liked them. When I actually put in the effort to point out the plot holes, it means I am enjoying myself. If I didn’t like it, I wouldn’t bother. There’s no point in it.” Rema perked up a bit at that and smiled shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reached the doors of the building, and Rema stopped, hesitating. Lola looked at her questioningly, and Rema took a deep breath, as if gearing up to say something important.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I didn’t bring you here for no reason, Lollie.” Rema had gone back to staring at the ground, and her voice was practically drowned in nervousness. “I just… after that battle, when Ramona got… hurt…” Somehow, saying “shot” made it feel so much worse, even though objectively speaking, rephrasing it did nothing. “I just… it really kind of dawned on me just how human we are. We’re heroes, and obviously I don’t have much to worry about, since nothing can hurt me, but whenever we’re out there on the field, fighting off some villain in the name of the ‘greater good,’ I’m always at risk of losing one of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lola squeezed her girlfriend’s hand again, quickly jumping to reassure her. “That’s not going to happen. We’re careful, Rem, Ramona’s injury was an outlier. We underestimated what desperation would do to Storm. We all thought she’d just… give up and go home. Even I didn’t see it coming. We had no way of predicting what would happen. We’ll be more careful next time, it won’t happen again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that’s just the thing!” Rema said, her voice unexpectedly loud. Lola startled slightly in surprise. “Even if we’re careful, it doesn’t matter, because there’s always that chance that one of you is gonna get hurt. There’s always that chance that someone will get too close, will be successful in taking you out. I… I don’t want to lose you and with what happened a few days ago… it just… I realized that we really don’t have as much time as we’d like. I know it feels like we still have our whole lives ahead of us but death always seems so far off right up until the moment when you’re facing it down. I don’t want to keep stalling on this knowing that at any second you could be ripped away from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling, what on Earth do you mean? Why are you telling me all this?” Lola couldn’t fathom why she was spilling all this, out here, in public, and in this place of all places. She would have thought that this conversation was one for a more private place, like back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m saying I don’t want to wait any longer, Lollipop. We’ve been dating for how many years now? We’re barely in our twenties, I get that, but we’ve been through so much together. I… I want to take the next step in our relationship.” It took Lola a few seconds of running the words over in her head for her to fully realize what Rema was saying. When she did, she sucked in a sharp breath, looking her girlfriend up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rema was reaching into her pocket, and Lola felt time slow to a crawl. Was she really doing what Lola thought she was doing? Was this really happening? Was she ready for it? She didn’t feel ready. Oh god, what would happen if she wasn’t ready? What would happen if she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>ready?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rema pulled out a small black box covered in felt, and Lola felt her stomach drop to the floor. This- this was really happening wasn’t it? So many emotions were swirling around in her head right now, she couldn’t even pick out one from the maelstrom. They were all good though, she knew that for sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rema knelt down on one knee, and held the box up to her. “We have dated since the last year of high school. I don’t know a lot, and when compared to the amount you know it’s honestly kind of pathetic. But I do know that I’m in love with you. I do know that you have been one of the only constants in my life even when it was out of control. We have been through so much together, and I think it’s finally time I asked you this.” She opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring with a brilliant dark blue sapphire at its center. “Lola Berry. Would you do the honor… of marrying me.” Towards the end, her voice grew more hesitant, and wavered slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The few people outside the movie theater were watching them with rapt eyes, but Lola didn’t care. Her eyes were growing shiny, and she stood still in that spot, trying to process what was happening. Truth be told, she had honestly not expected her relationship with Rema to last this long. Her love had always been very open with her affection, but Lola’s isolated childhood  and self doubt had always been there in the back of her mind, telling her that it wouldn’t last, that Rema would leave her eventually, no matter how unrealistic it was being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lola? Lollipop? You- you’re being awfully quiet there.” Lola realized she had been staring for a bit too long. “You- you don’t have to say yes, obviously. If you aren’t ready then I completely understand but I just felt like-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Lola blurted out. She brought her hands up to her face and tried not to pass out right then and there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes?” Rema asked, her voice hopeful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Lola repeated, slowly moving her hands away. Rema stood up slowly, and a few cheers from the people around them rose up. A few of them probably recognized them, and Lola wouldn’t be surprised if at least one of them was recording. She had no doubt this would be all over the news later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rema took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Lola’s hand. She put the box back in her pocket just in time for Lola to slam their lips together, kissing Rema desperately. Truthfully, Lola had never felt more alive than she had right now. Everything about this was absolutely perfect. She had imagined Rema to propose to her somewhere like a park, or a garden. Somewhere nice and pretty. Or perhaps Lola would have proposed to her. She never really knew. This was so much better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside, in the parking lot of a movie theater where they had shared their first kiss. The sun setting over their heads, and clouds gathering in the distance. It was perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they were done sucking face with one another, as Ramona would put it, they went inside to pick out the movie they wanted to watch. They ended up watching a romance, but kept staring at one another the entire time. Lola was too lovestruck to even pick at the movie. By the time they were out, the sun was long gone, and the moon would have been well into the sky, if it weren’t for the fact that it was pouring rain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them ran back to their car, trying not to get too soaked, laughing the whole time. On the drive back they were silent, but Rema’s hand never left Lola’s. When they arrived back home Ramona was waiting for them, and smiled when she saw the ring on Lola’s finger. She congratulated them, squeezing Lola so tight she could hardly breathe and socking her sister in the arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t go to bed that night, the excitement kept them awake, and they knew they’d both be tired tomorrow, but they didn’t care. To them, it was perfect.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love these two dorks &lt;3 Moxieceit gets a lot of attention in this AU, and I don’t give these two the spotlight nearly enough, but I promise that will change.</p><p>Remile might also get something in the future, because I have hardly focused on them as well.</p><p>Up next: Virgo’s obsession with Halloween</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>